Quotes of Warcraft III/Neutral
Quotes of Warcraft » Warcraft III » Neutral Neutral Goblin Sapper *"We like it! We like it!" (Kix ad campaign) *"Do not run! We are your friends!" (Mars Attacks) *"Light the fuse!" *"(suicide run) For all my homies!" *''*fart*'' Goblin 1: "Wasn't me!" Goblin 2: "Wasn't me!" Goblin 3: "Sorry." *"Got a match?" "Your face, my ass." (Duke Nukem reference) *"Are you our daddy?" (referring to a line said by Dashiki's children in the parady "Don't be a menace while drinking juice in the hood - South Central LA") *"What's happening?" (pronounced to sound like "sappening") *Goblin 1': "Where's the minimap?" '''Goblin 2': "I threw it in a lake!" Goblin 3: "Are you crazy!?" (The Blair Witch Project) *"Candygram." (Chevy Chase's Landshark or Blazing Saddkes) *"Package for Mrs. Whizzem… Frizzem…" (Another Landshark reference) *"Package for Mrs. Cock 'n Toast Strudel!" (See above) *"We come in peace" Bandit Lord *"Should I… mess someone up?" *"I usually work alone." *"Stand and deliver." *"What we have here is a failure to communicate." (Cool Hand Luke) *"Rover, wanderer, nomad, vagabond… call me what you will." ("Wherever I May Roam" by Metallica) *"And this one time, at bandit camp…" (American Pie) Goblin Zeppelin *"I laugh in the face of danger! AH HA HA HA HA HA!" (The Lion King) *"AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!!!" *"Whatwhatwhat?!" (Beavis' character "Cornholio", or Ms. Broslovski of South Park) *"Are you threatening me?" ("Cornholio") *"I'm going… to die." (Converse ad campaign featuring Danny Antonucci's "Lupo the Butcher") *"You worry about the towers, I'll worry about the minimap!" (play on a line from Star Wars) *"AAAAHHH! You scared me!" *"Oooh! Shiny Buttons!" *"They all look like ants from here!" Satyr *"Die!" *Rrraaghh!" *"Now what?" *"You Again?" *"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" *"For Zamfir!" (Reference to the pan flute virtuoso. Satyrs are typically depicted with pan flutes.) Rogue *"And this one time, at bandit camp…" (reference to American Pie) *"Roamer, wanderer, nomad, vagabond… call me what you will." ("Whenever I May Roam" by Metallica) *"I don't want 'FOP'—I'm a Dapper Dan man, dammit!" (Oh Brother, Where Art Thou) Naga Myrmidon *"From the murky depths I come." *"I can't smell… I bit my tongue." *"COOOOBRAAAAAAAA!" (reference to Cobra Organization from GI Joe) *"Ack… going… into… tor… por… (snores)" *"Ooohhh, it's kind of cold… in… (snores)" *"My next plan for world domination is… (snores) *snkthkch* … my hair!!!" (reference to Oh Brother, Where Art Thou) Naga Siren *"Hey, sailor!" (reference to The Odyssey and other depictions of sirens, also may be a reference to the old Zork computer games) *"Don't be afraid." *"I'll sing a requiem for the land walkers." *"Don't be so shallow" *"Would you like to feel the ocean spray in your face? (spitting noise)" *"This is for you, chum!" (Chum is dead fish carcasses, usually used for bait) *"Do you find me a-lure-ing?" Naga Royal Guard *"In the depths, no one can hear you scream. Well they can, but it's really muffled." (reference to Alien) *"This world will be mine, and I'll start with the swimming pools." *"No sink shall be safe from… world domination!" (reference to an urban legend about baby alligators being bought as pets, getting flushed down the toilet when they grew too large and surviving and growing in the sewers) *"The day of our invasion shall be known as B-Day" (pronouciation similar to bidet.) *"Iced Tea is part of a two-pronged offensive." *"I come to you now at the turn of the tides" (Reference to Gandalf from Lord of the Rings when he returns as Gandalf the White) Draenei *"I'm too old for this… urgh…" (a reference to the Indiana Jones and/or Lethal Weapon films) *"I can fight just like a… (snores)" *"Who's that guy with the sickle? Why is he beckoning? Why is my grandfather with him?!" (reference to Seinfeld) *"It's cold, and there are wolves after me." (Grandpa Simpson, from The Simpsons) *"Our blood shall mingle on the battlefield." *"TO BATTLE!....hold my teeth please." Forest Troll *"Say hello to my little friend." (Scarface) *"Tuvaktulas!" (Huttese reference) *"Jabanababatatu!" (Huttese reference) *"Oh hoba!" (Huttese reference) *"Hassan chop!" (A reference to a Looney Toons cartoon) *"Oh, just like that, you filthy swine!" Category:Lore Neutral